


Beyond the Horizon

by Syouko (MysticHrist)



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHrist/pseuds/Syouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe of Log Horizon where Shiroe is female. Expect more hijinks and perhaps a slightly different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing S1 of Log Horizon, I thought of writing one for this, since I thought it will be fun to do so.
> 
> But what compelled me to write was the light novel. I went and bought volume 1 of the light novel and finished it within a day. It was actually more entertaining and given me some inspiration go actually write this.
> 
> So...thanks for reading!

_Elder Tale._

_A MMORPG that has been around for over 20 years. It was made by a American company, Atharva Inc. But the popularity of the game had reached out to the masses all over the world, to the point where every major continent in the world had their own dedicated server, the number of such servers reaching a total of 13 today, a remarkable feat that no other game has yet to achieve._

_Each server had their own company running it. The classes and events were different in each server if one were to compare. It was amazing to see the amount of dedication given to the game._

_A player can even travel to another server by simply traveling through the teleport gate located in their city or using the fairy ring if they wished to travel. There was even an automatic translator that works for voice chat, no one had to worry about any language barrier in the game._

_In middle school, I was also swept up by the craze of Elder Tale. The moment I got my hands on the game and installed it, I was immediately sucked into the world of Elder Tale. I never regretted playing as far as I remember._

* * *

 

_About seven years had passed since I started playing Elder Tale. I was still logging in regularly after going to college. And today was a very special day for all Elder Tale players, with the news of the newest expansion being released later today._

_Homesteading the Noosphere, the 12th expansion of Elder Tale that boasted new areas to explore, items and equipment and the change of the level cap of 90 to 100. Online comments were all positive, even people who had retired commented that they would return to take a look at the new content. One could feel the hype and eagerness of the players for the expansion to be released._

_The moment my lectures were over, I immediately took off. I had promise to go home early to help with some new players in the game._

_By now, I have already reached the max level the game had to offer. But I was never tired of the game. It felt as if there were always new content to be found somewhere. Of course, I had met with my own fair share of bad players throughout the years in Elder Tale, almost reaching to a point where I was afraid of other players._

_I took the train home, sitting down in the empty car. I was reading the online comments of the new expansion, going through the details. I pushed my hair back while waiting for the page to load when I saw someone had messaged me._

_I saw the notification and smiled at the name that showed up. The name belonged to a close friend that I met while playing. It has been a long time since he left the game, with personal commitments that naturally came up as one grew older. He was going to log in for the first time after taking such a long break, saying that he will login around the time the expansion will be released._

_Replying to his message, I was happy. I tried hard not to grin like a schoolgirl on my way back home._

* * *

 

_Back at home, a quick shower and a trip to the kitchen, the login screen of Elder Tale waited for me as I sat down, drying my hair with my towel. A piece of toast dangled from my mouth as I typed out the needed information to login, hearing the music change as it brought me to my game avatar, Shiroe, who greeted me with his pose. I swallowed the toast as quickly as possible, pulling my shirt over my head as I got comfortable._

_When I was ready, I moved my cursor over my male enchanter and double-clicked._

_The screen went black as it loaded up, dropping me in to the town of Akiba. The beauty scenery greeted me as my avatar spawned._

_Unlike its real life counterpart, Elder Tale's Akihabara, Akiba for short, was an old, overgrown city filled with moss and vines that blanketed the area. One could see the huge tree roots popping out from the asphalt, they could never think that this was the holy land of the ancients, all taken from the flavor text that could been seen from the game's encyclopedia.  
_

_I scrolled through my list of friends, some who were usually inactive were also online, no doubt waiting for the new expansion. I went through the list of friends, searching for two names that I had registered recently. The names belonged to two kids that were new to this game._

_They were quicker than me, sending me a message before I could do so. I had to admit, my list was so long that I was having a hard time finding their names. I chuckled at myself, replying to meet them at the location that we were at the day before._

_Minori : ["Shiroe-sama! We are at the usual spot that we agreed on yesterday!"]_

_Shiroe: ["Oh Minori, I was about to message you. Good afternoon."]_

_Minori: ["Good afternoon to you too! Touya can't really keep still now, so can we start while we wait for you?"]_

_Shiroe: ["That's no problem, Minori. Go ahead, I'll be there soon. Just keep Touya from running too deep in, okay?"]_

_Minori: ["Okay!"]_

_With that, I minimized the chat box, already halfway to where I was suppose to meet the two beginners. The two were siblings, Minori was a 'Kannagi', a class that specialized in the healing arts, while Touya, her lively brother, was of the 'Samurai' class that utilise strong damaging skills that has a long cooldown. I encountered them when I was walking through one of the beginner hunting spots. They were level 6, a good enough level to deal with the monsters around the area. But their approach to fighting was so bad that I felt bad watching them._

_A brief introduction from the two later, I decided to help them with the 'Teacher System'. As the name suggests, it helps high-level players to help out low-leveled characters by reducing the level and stats of the mentor to the students. Already, they were already having fun instead of being frustrated at their failure._

_As I stepped into the next beginners hunting spots, I saw the siblings already hard at work. Minori was offering support and healing whenever Touya came short of his health points, while Touya is responsible for protecting Minori using the skills of his 'Samurai' class. Hard at work, I joined to help them, making quick work as I stepped in with spells of my own._

_It was swift and decisive, the monsters disappeared and was replaced by items and materials that one could use for production or trading. Touya grinned while Minori's character clapped her hands together._

_Touya: ["Oh yeah! Thanks for your help, Shiroe-niichan!"]_

_Minori: ["Touya!"]_

_Shiroe: ["It's alright, Minori. Well now, since you two have finished what quests there are here..."]_

_Touya: ["Oh, oh! How about we go somewhere else with harder monsters?"]_

_Shiroe: ["I guess we can do that. There's another spot after this zone that has something more challenging but good enough for a three people party."]_

_At that moment, it was almost time for the next expansion. Before I could manage to type out my next sentence, I never had the chance to. The screen, everything went dark and murky before my eyes. I raised my hands to shield myself, only to consciousness seconds later._

* * *

 

I could hear the rustling of grass, the touch of cold stone and the smell of the earth. The feeling of fabric that cling onto my skin was soft and silky, like the pajamas I would usually wear.

Shielding my eyes as I opened my eyes slowly, it was the world of Elder Tale. My hand reached out to block the glare of the sunlight. It was real. Everything was real. My hands were large, my body was bigger. I sat up and touched myself. What was supposed to be there on my chest was missing.

I could only conclude that I was my avatar now. 

It took a while for me to get up, mainly because of how screwed my balance was. Standing at 177cm, my avatar's height was too tall for me. Every step forced me to sway, mocking my feeble attempts to walk. Alone by myself, I was glad that no one was here to see this at all. It took awhile to get control how I walked, how I balance myself. 

I was back in the city of Akiba, the once ancient city that was the home to many players on the Japanese server. It all seemed so real, the place was exactly how I remembered every time I passed by this area. The realization had sunk in as I took in the sight, that the possibility of me being transported into the game was certainly real as it could be.

Somehow, I was teleported back to the city alone with the twins nowhere in sight. I hoped for their safety.

I massaged my temple, only to find out even more crazy stuff. The status menu popped out in front of me. 

_**[Shiroe** _

_**Race - Half-Alv** _

**_Enchanter_ ** _**/ Lvl 90.**_ _ **]** _

I started to explore the menu, going through the options one by one.  

I had all my items with me. Whatever I had on me before all the crazy stuff went down was with me, down to the last item I gotten with Minori and Touya. I went for my friend list. Everyone that I saw logged in was still highlighted, including the twins. I breathed a sigh of relief, finding out the two were still around. Now I just need to find them.

I scrolled through the list, only to received a message from someone else. The UI appeared before me, floating in front of me with the caller's name.

**_Naotsugu_ **

I immediately took his call, hearing a familiar voice that was for sure the man himself.

_"Shiro?"_

* * *

I hurried down the streets of Akiba. Other players were around as well, trying to come to terms to the situation they were in. They paid no attention to me, who was walking with a slight limp in my steps. There were so many things I wanted to do now, and getting back my original body is at the top of my list. Second would be getting back to the real world and a close third was to bath again and sink into my bathtub. 

I headed to where Naotsugu was waiting at the Silverleaf Tree. 

The building was the same like the others. It was covered in vines and moss that creeped out of the cracks in the structure. With the walls as support, I pushed myself up the steps to where my friend was waiting. The voices of the other players slowly died out, leaving the wind as my companion as I headed up to the meeting place.

Naotsugu, in the flesh. He was sitting on a pillar that had fell over. The Guardian was waiting for me, his sword stabbed into the cracks of the flooring and his large shield rested next to him. Dressed in a set of heavy armor, he belonged to the guardian class, a class that specializes in defending and taking hits as the person takes all the aggro on it, allowing other classes to attack without worry.

He had this wry grin as he waved for me to walk over. A status menu popped up as I walked over to him, it was the same when the player puts his cursor over someone's character.

**_[Naotsugu_ **

**_Race - Human_ **

**_Guardian / Lvl 90]_ **

****

"Shiro! Man, I'm glad to see someone I know."

That cheerful voice of his was filled with irritation, which was natural even for him. No one could possible understand the feelings we were going through right now. 

"Yeah, me too."

I walked over to where he sat and we shook hands. It has been a while since I have met Naotsugu online. 

We recounted what had happened so far, telling Naotsugu about Minori and Touya and how we got separated when the expansion was released. Naotsugu did the same, recounting what happened back at his place as he was ready to start on the new expansion. 

"Man...talk about bad luck." Naotsugu sighed, scratching the back of his head. He then stared at me, putting his hand on his chin. 

"Ah, I guess you noticed..." I shrugged. He could tell that I wasn't used to the body I was in. But his character was almost perfect. If you removed his armor and that shield of his, he would appear almost the same as his real life counterpart. He was that tall even in real life, about 183 cm. I had a shock when I first meet him.

Changing the topic, I talked about his job. I couldn't possibly tell him about my problems when there is something bigger on hand.

"So...how was work?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was so busy the past year that I finally managed to settle in on my new job." Naotsugu shook his head. "There is something that I was worried about though; there isn't a single cute girl in my company."

I couldn't help but laugh, seeing him saying that with a straight face. From all the time I know him, he had a knack of throwing such topics around others. Only when he saw my true appearance for the first time that he was at lost for words. I could still remember Naotsugu trying his best not to crack his usual jokes that I was already used to.

"You and your open and closet pervert thing." 

"You should understand! Women's panties...they are the symbol of life...hope..."

"I see something didn't change at all."

"One day, you will know the value of a panty..."

"I can only think of them as something to keep me warm, you know."

"Gahhhh!"

After Naotsugu had calmed down, we continued to talk. We needed to plan if we wanted to survive in this world. We two had came to terms that we are most likely stuck here indefinitely. We were reluctant to do so, but the circumstances was no different if we denied the fact that was before us.

We were both level 90, which means that we had no problems to support ourselves. But what had worried me was our capability to fight. We realized that things were different in this world. We had the freedom to choose how to attack and how to use our skills. We could either select it from the menu or we could use a shortcut, calling it out to save valuable time. Sooner or later, it will come in handy in battles that we are bound to face. 

Next, we needed information. No matter how little it was, if we could find something out, it would have boost our already low morale. 

We wandered out into the streets of Akiba, exhausting all the possible questions we could think of. Then, we agreed on a couple of points. As the strategist of our old group, Naotsugu was okay with me giving orders that he was used to back in those days while he served his role as a tanker, someone who draws the attention of enemies.

"So, what's the plan, master strategist?"

"For starters, we should look and ask around for any information. Then we see what to do from there." 

The streets was quiet for now. Most of the players from before had already left, or were hanging around with nothing else to do. But once we have reached the plaza, the center of Akiba, the sight was overwhelming. Hundreds of players had gathered around the place, talking in a hushed tone in groups or sitting by themselves. 

It was a vexing sight. Were they thinking that a admin would suddenly appeared and say "hey, thanks for attending the event!"?

I clicked my tongue instinctively. Some of those wary eyes came into our direction. Naotsugu and I looked away, avoiding the sad stares of the players that were waiting for help. We walked away from the plaza, watching from a distance.  

"Talk about depressing." Naotsugu whispered.

"I know. It seems like we have to find somewhere else to gather information..." I sighed, taking note of the players that were here.

"Shiro...? Shiro! Here!" 

Before we could depart, I heard a voice. A voice that belonged to a woman. I immediately turned to see where did this cheery voice came from.

Maryelle, a guild leader that was popular among the players in Akiba. Everyone who could hear her turned to look at the commotion. I immediately ran over to where Maryelle was and pulled her into the alleyway with Naotsugu following in the back. With her around, she could even attract more attention then I could, which was something I tend to avoid for now.

A good minute of sprinting into the alleyways, we were quite far away from the plaza. Maryelle, who people usually called her by either Mari, or Sis, smiled at me.

_**[Maryelle** _

_**Race - Elf** _

_**Cleric / Lvl 90]**_

"My, Shiro! Dragging me into an alley like this..."

"Hey, Shiro, where did you hide this babe before?!"

Bombarded by question by both sides...it was a feeling that I hated.

"Maryelle, I have no intention of doing anything that you are thinking of."

"Aww...boo, you are no fun, Shiro."

"Anyway...Naotsugu, this is Maryelle. She's the guild master for the Crescent Moon Alliance."

"Yup! You can call me Mari, or Sis, if you want to!"

She was smiling so brightly despite of everything. This was Maryelle, someone who could still smile in a situation like this. I sighed, pushing my glasses up. But I was still uncertain, glancing at the woman before me. If this Maryelle was the one I really knew.

After the meeting with Naotsugu, I came to the conclusion that our physical appearance in the real world was reflected in this one. I had meet up with Naotsugu several times before, so I had an rough idea of his appearance and build. But Maryelle was different. She had no features that belonged to an elf, rather, it reflected a young woman that was kind, sincere and helpful, that made her closer to what Maryelle was in my head.

"Aww, here comes your scary face again, Shiro."

It always hurts when someone just say it out like that. I always had a complex with how I looked with my glasses on, suffering from remarks way back in middle school. Perhaps that was why I choose to turn to Elder Tale, where no one could judge me. But I could tell that she was joking, trying to lift my spirits in this detestable situation we were all in. 

All I could do was smile back at her. Whatever tension there was just disappear, replaced by relief and a friend in this messed up world.

* * *

 

Maryelle's tendencies to joke around was her way to handle the situation. She admits so herself. Naotsugu was the most confused one, trying to understand the person Maryelle was. 

"Is the lady always like this, Shiro?"

"Mm-hm."

"...And this is what she's like when she's trying to fake it."

"I guess. I can't tell the difference."

With that, we followed Maryelle. We agreed to trade whatever information we had with each other and she invited us back to her guild hall to talk. I was fine with it, since it meant that we had a place to relax for awhile. We took the familiar path that will lead us to the center of the city, where the guild center and all of the guilds in the city were located at.

If one was in a guild, they had certain privileges that they can access, like the usage of the guild bank and other convenient facilities that made the playing experience more rewarding and satisfying. That said, I wasn't in a guild myself. I had several requests myself in the past, but I turned them down due to personal reasons. Reasons that one came to know when they were faced with the ugly truth that even a game cannot escape.

The guild center was large and that was expected. But there were security in place to prevent anything from happening within these halls. After registering as guests at the counter, we walked up a large stairway and entered the door that leads to the Crescent Moon Alliance. The halls was draped with the same shabby office look, but inside Maryelle's place, it was very much different.

The place was well-maintained, even the the walls were different inside her guild, showing how much she cared for the place. It was hard not to feel relax in a place like this.

"Here we are! Come on in, take a seat anywhere. You too, Naotsugu."

"...This is quite a room, Maryelle."

We were in a room deep inside her guild. Maryelle had threw herself upon a sofa that was filled pink cushions and gestured for us to take a sit. The room screamed of girly and even I was feeling overwhelming. Pink cushions. Teddy bears. A canopy bed. The list could go on as I glanced around. I thought I could relax here but the place just made me feel even more unsettled. Like intruding into someone's room.

I swallowed, feeling a slight irritation in my throat. I had been trying to disguise my voice the entire time but I could barely take it anymore with trying to conceal this troublesome identity. 

I looked at Naotsugu, who had the exact same thoughts like I did. Nonetheless, there was information waiting to be exchanged.

I cleared my throat.

"Maryelle-"

That was when my voice decides to give up on me. Maryelle was undoubtedly confused, while Naotsugu had the 'oops' look. It was time to explain.

 

* * *

Despite what happened, Maryelle was perfectly fine with it, waving the issue away as if it didn't happen. She just couldn't stop giggling every time I try to talk.

"Maryelle..."

"Hahaha...sorry Shiro, but I just...hahaha!"

My voice certainly didn't match up with my current appearance. And it didn't help with the discussion we are having now. I cleared my throat again, throwing one of the fluffy cushion at Maryelle. She caught it with no effort.

"Anyway...how is it at your side?"

Maryelle replied immediately. She must checked before she came to ask for information.

"There are nineteen of us online now. Eighteen of us are currently in Akiba. So far...the moral is kind of low, but we'll manage."

"Eighteen? Then...where's the last member?"

"Don't worry! She's currently away from Akiba. I contacted her and she's fine. Also, from what I have heard, things looks the same in the other cities."

"So it isn't just Akiba...wait, then what about the teleport gates?"

It was new information. With the teleport gates down, we are basically stuck unless one decides to travel on foot to the next city. That was no easy feat at all, considering the distance and the amount of time it takes. I took down some notes, scribbling on the piece of paper I asked from Maryelle. I drew a small map up, showing the map of Yamato, the server that we were on. 

I tapped the ink-soaked quill on the tabe,  wondering if there was more we could find out. I looked up from the map, only to roll my eyes at the sight before me.

Naotsugu was having an 'intimate' moment with Maryelle, with him being smothered by her breasts that she was so proud of. Naotsugu was frantic, protesting against this act of indecency. He failed miserably, unable to break free from Maryelle's deadly hug.

As I watched them 'flirt', there came a few knocks from the door. A woman that I was familiar with, Henrietta, entered the room. She wore glasses, and when she saw the two going at it, she looked terribly embarrassed. 

"Hello, Miss Henrietta. Sorry for intruding."

"Not at all, Master Shiro. It's good to see you." She smiled as she turned to me. "Shall I come back later?"

"I rather you stopped her, actually."

I watched the scene unfold. How Maryelle looked so happy at what Naotsugu said to her, then being chewed out by Henrietta as she scolded. I can't help but chuckle as Naotsugu joined me, glad that he was out of that situation.

We reviewed what we had talked about so far to Henrietta, who agreed with our opinion. 

"So...what should we do?"

"For now, we should stay in close contact with the rest, and try to avoid any confusion." 

Henrietta's suggestion was sound. She was right, for a temporary situation it would be for the best. 

"I have a suggestion, Mari." Henrietta smiled, raising her glasses. "Luckily we have the guild hall, we could all stay here. It's a little cramped, but it would be for the best if the whole group stays here."

"Hm, that's true."

The discussion between the two ladies made Naotsugu nervous. He was so nervous that I could tell he wanted no part of this.

"...Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Naotsugu stood up, shaking his head. "It's just too sudden, that's all."

"Aww, what's the matter hon? Don't you like boobies? Wanna touch?"

The poor guy quickly looked away, keeping his ears shut as Maryelle cheerfully pestered him again. I chuckled, remembering the time when she tried it on me. I was slightly annoyed but I declined politely after each time she tried to 'seduce' me. She finally gotten tired after I lost count of the times she did it to me. But her figure is great, make no mistake of that. She had the figure that only models in magazines would have and I was somewhat jealous. 

But I'll keep that to myself.

"Why is she so open like this?! It's freaking me out!"

"Mari went to a all-girl's school and this is how she ended up...Mari! Control yourself!"

Maryelle took her friend's scolding meekly, pouting as she stopped pestering Naotsugu with her well-endowed assets.

"Say, Master Shiro..."

Henrietta looked at me, adjusting her glasses. She had this questioning look on her face, which I could guess what she wanted to ask me.

"I have a suggestion. But first..."

She left the room, the sound of her heels echoed from the hallway. The three of us looked at each other.

"What's Henrietta doing hon?"

"I have no idea."

A few minutes later, Henrietta returned with a small flask of dark liquid in her hand. She placed it in the table, pushing it towards me.

"This is...what exactly?" I said, picking the flask up. 

"Master Shiroe, you do remember that obscure event from before? Where the administrators were giving this out?"

"You mean...the appearance changing potion?" 

"Yes. It would be better for you if you could return to your original appearance." 

"But the potion...I have one myself that I can use."

"Just treat this as a gift for your valuable help."

With that voice, how could I refuse? I sighed, taking the cork off. 

I could smell the foul concoction that the potion was made up of. If I could describe the liquid, it smells as if someone had let their laundry washed and forgotten to air it out in a stuffy room. I could almost puke.

Moving the flask a good arm length away, I breathed in and chugged the liquid down my throat. 

Everything spinned as I dropped the flask, feeling my body burning as if it was trying to reject the foul liquid in my system now. My vision became blurred and my head was giddy. I clutched my chest, crying out in pain as it became even hotter. I cursed out loud, regretting the decision to drink the dubious liquid. 

* * *

"That was intense."

Naotsugu chuckled as he wiped his large shield. He was quite correct. I was cursing so much from the pain that it even surprised me.

"At least your voice matches your appearance now." Maryelle teased, examining my new feminine body.

"Thank you, Henrietta." I sighed. "I also had a copy of that in the bank but...thank you nonetheless."

"Oh...It's no problem!" 

One could tell that Henrietta was controlling herself. But only Maryelle knew what she up to. With every tick of the second, Henrietta came closer to where I sat and nodded to herself.

"Um."

Henrietta put her finger up and cut me off. I looked at Maryelle and Naotsugu but they avoided me. Did they do something to me when I was knocked out?

"Well, Shiro, Henrietta is just being herself. She likes cute things and..."

I became someone who fits into her range of 'cute'. 

"Hmm, yes I got it!"

Henrietta smiled and grabbed onto me, happy at whatever she had thought up of. I sighed, wondering what else could possibly happen.

 


End file.
